


No-win

by silverraven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You'd think his heart would have learned it's lesson after Jocelyn.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No-win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #2 on [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Massive thanks to [](http://kisahawklin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kisahawklin**](http://kisahawklin.dreamwidth.org/) for all her help and suggestions in making this presentable. Any remaining errors are my own.

McCoy wasn’t an idiot; he knew Starfleet operated in space. He’d just assumed he would be assigned planet-side, at a research facility, or maybe a space-station.

But when the newly made captain asked him to be his CMO, there had been only one answer.

Huh. You'd think his heart would have learned it's lesson after Jocelyn.

~ ~ ~ ~

He tried to ignore it. Most days, it wasn't hard; there seemed to be one crisis after another. Sometimes on the Enterprise, sometimes on a mission that went horribly wrong - usually those the captain and first officer went on. Not to mention the endless amount of administrative makework there always seemed to be.  
So it wasn’t _that_ hard not to think about Jim. Most nights he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

But some nights, when he was restless, his mind seemed to drift without his permission. Always to the same thing. Pretty pink lips, fuck-me blue eyes, a cocksure grin that let you know a night with him would be the best you ever had.

McCoy tried to fight it, ignoring his traitorous penis, but it was a losing battle. When he couldn’t resist any longer, when he finally closed his eyes and took himself in hand, he knew he was damned.

Knew he was damned the moment he’d sat next to the kid in the shuttle.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Come on, Bones! The whole gang is going.”

“I already said no. I have work to do.”

“Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“And how would you know?”

There it was, that smirk. The one that said ‘I’m James T. Kirk, I know all’.

“Bones,” he said, stepping closer and slapping a hand on McCoy’s shoulder. “You haven’t been off this ship in over a month.”

Jim’s finger brushed against the exposed area of McCoy's neck and his pulse sped up. Damn kid was always touching him, hands bumping when they walked, a pat on the arm to get his attention.

“What of it?”

“Don’t want you to go space crazy,” Jim deadpanned.

With a roll of the eyes, he muttered, “Idiot.”

Jim just grinned.

“If I’m going crazy it’s because of you, not the ship.”

“Oh, Leonard, you say the sweetest things," he drawled in the worst southern accent McCoy had ever heard. Jim had to know it too, judging by the teasing look on his face.

“Get out of my office, kid.” He didn’t mean for his voice to come out so soft.

“Captain, Bones. Call me Captain.” There was a wicked glint in his eyes. “Not leaving until you do.”

“Out…_Captain_.”

A satisfied smile filled Jim face. “I like it when you call me Captain,” he said in a low voice, turning to go. “See you tonight,” he added over his shoulder.

Jim swaggered out of the office as if there was never any doubt that McCoy would come.

“Brat,” Bones mumbled but felt a smile threatening at the corners of his mouth.

He sat down, trying to calm his elevated heart rate. The kid hadn’t been serious, Kirk flirts with everyone.

~ ~ ~ ~

This was getting old. He was a grown man for God’s sake, not a lovesick teenager. It was time to stop pussyfooting around. Time to man up and tell Jim.

With a scowl, McCoy went to go find the captain.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d seen this dozens of times before. The kid had never had any problem with PDA, happily locking lips in public if the girl would allow.

Except this was no girl.

And he’d never seen him kiss anyone like this. Like there was no where else the kid would rather be.

Although, he supposed, he shouldn’t call him ‘kid’ any longer. Not when he was kissing the Vulcan like a man in love.

Which shouldn’t have surprised him either. A blind man could have seen how close they had become. All the time spent together, the shared meals and chess games. When one was confined to medical bay, the other was never far.

The captain, unlike any other, always seemed to get some kind of emotion from the green-blooded hobgoblin.

Seeing this should _not_ have been so goddamn shocking.

Yet it was.

He turned around, feeling every ounce the bitter old man that Chapel called him.

Turned around and walked away from Jim.


End file.
